


Septiplier Oneshots

by Abitofeveryfandom



Series: Headcanon Request Oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Sad, What am I doing, oneshots, request thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Septiplier oneshots, not much to summarise I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome everyone!

Hello everyone! Yes, I'm doing that thing where the first chapter is an authors note, screw it. 

Every chapter of this story will be an independant oneshot with it's own storyline. You can leave a request in the comments, but it must contain following informations:

-Theme (sad, dark, fluff,...)

-General storyline 

-Characters (Anti/ Dark, OC's -description needed- ,other youtubers,... ) 

-No smut!!! I refuse to write anything with a mature or explicit rating.

I will give credit to the people who send the requests and ideas. If your request has been accepted and turned into a oneshot, please tell me what you think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :) Please remember, your request doesn't necessarily have to be Septiplier! You can request someting with Mark and Jack as friends, or even with only one of them in it! Don't hestitate to go wild! ;) Well, I believe that's all. Thanks for reading me ramble on about nothing in particular.

Writer out!


	2. Drinking Games and Kisses [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax Prime. Septiplier and friends decide to go out and have a drink... a few drinks. One thing leads to the other and lots of fluff follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first request oneshot! This one is dedicated to Trinity0605, who proposed the idea. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Writer out!

'No no no no no, Wade, this is how it's done.' Mark stepped up to the dancefloor, shaking his hips to the rythm of Single Ladies (Admit it, you imagined that). Even though he didn't normally drink, a night out with friends was an exception. He had to praise Bob and Wade for their barpicking skills though, because the music in this place was pretty amazing. Their dancing skills, on the other hand...

'Hey guys! Who's up for a little drinking game?!', Jack yelled as loud as he could. Even for the Irishman, it was hard to make himself heard over the mess of sounds in the bar. "Huh, turns out Americans do know how to drink..." He thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, in the corner of the establishment, a certain Swedishman was drowned in his thoughts. A reoccurring phrase floating through Felix's head was: 'Why did I propose this idea?' Unfortunately for him, the fun was just about to start. 

After a few minutes of screaming, Jack had managed to get the entire bar involved in a game of spin the bottle. Felix refused to participate. Imagine someone filmed him kissing another girl- or worse, a guy. If Marzia found out she would kill him. That didn't stop him from laughing at the others though. Wade had managed to get himself stuck in a Ken-Bob-Unknown Girl sandwich. The bottle turned around once again, sent flying by Jack. After a few seconds it stopped, and so did practically everyone else. 

The noise died down as Jack slowly started to realise what he had gotten himself into. "No! of all peope here, that fucking bottle picked him?!" Indeed, you have guessed correctly. The 'Fucking Bottle' had landed on the oh so amazing... Markiplier. Jack started to sweat, looking around nervously. He was drunk, but still sober enough to notice the obvious smirks of Wade, Bob, Ken and Felix. To make the entire situation worse, the bartender had decided that now was the time to start playing some old school piano music, complete with pink flashing lights and everything. Mark suddenly shot forward and held Jack's face inbetween his hands. Something seemed to snap deep inside him, something that made the green haired man lose sight of his priorities and well concealed secrets. He pressed his lips against Mark's, moaning softly at the feeling of the other man's mouth against his. Mark kissed back, a little hestitant at first, but with Jack's body pressed so closely to his, Mark knew that holding back any longer would be a lost case.

[Time skip to the hotel room.] 

[Insert one of your smutty Septiplier headcanons here.]

'Can this night get any better?' Jack's voice was muffled by the blankets they had pulled over the both of them. Playing with the soft curls on Mark's head and wrapped in the comforting arms of his newly found boyfriend, he quickly dozed off. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was a deep voice whispering in his ear.

'With you here next to me? I don't think so Septiceye...'


	3. Sneak Peeks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like sneak peeks? No one I say! Let's go! ;) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains 2 sneak peeks, one for an original Antisepticeye oneshot I'm writing called "Playing with Fire", the other for a request oneshot I decided to call "Dark Clouds Ahead". It's a Superhero AU requested by just_another_reader. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Writer Out!

1\. Playing With Fire

Jack slowly brought his hands up to his face, looking confused as he saw the green glow coming off of them. His head was throbbing and his memory was empty. Pretty annoying when you're trying to remember where the hell you are on this planet. The room he found himself in was small and dark. Even though it slightly scared him he was happy about the green light, since it apparently was the only source of light. As Jack decided to continue exploring his surroundings, he was suddenly startled by a noise coming from the far end of the room. Thousands of thoughts and assumptions flooded his still foggy mind, making him groan out in pain.  
"Hey, Sean darling, don't worry. I'm here for you..."  
Jack jumped at the voice. Though oddly familiar, the sickeningly sweet sound sent shivers down his spine. He quickly spun around, almost falling over. Two strong arms caught him mid-fall, putting him back onto his feet. The being before him was not taller than Jack, but terrifyingly intimidating. Purple light shone from behind him, blinding Jack. Slowly, it started moving, revealing the figure's face. He first thought the light came from some kind of weirdly shaped flashlight, but now he was able to see the purple-ish eye floating in the middle of the room, between him and the other. It seemed like it wasn't even bothered in the slightest by the flames licking it's iris. Something about the eye triggered Jack's memory.  
"Sam?" ,he muttered, "But that would mean-"  
He looked back to who he assumed had brought him here. Realization dawned on him, making him shakily sink down onto the floor. The figure outed an almost demon like laugh upon seeing Jack cower away. The latter was still trying to collect his thoughts, but came to only one conclusion. The green hair, the messy beard, the blinding smile, everything about the man standing before him was familiar, he saw those traits in the mirror every day. But those eyes. Those awful staring black eyes, they weren't his...

2\. Dark Clouds Ahead

"Hello, my name is Felix Kjellberg. Most people here in this town probably know me as Pewdiepie, your local superhero. Of course I wou-"  
Mark angrily hit the pauze button, making Felix's face on the screen freeze halfway through his introduction speech. He swiveled around, making his jet black cape flash around him. As Mark looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room, his face suddenly lit up.  
'Ideaaa!', he mused in a singsong voice. What better way to catch a superhero -if you're a supervillain of course- than to simply capture him and finally use that old torture room in the basement?  
Meanwhile, his loyal sidekick/ boyfriend was calmly listening to some music on his I-pod. Not prepared at all to have Mark storm into the room and yell about some silly supehero they "absolutely needed to catch or else...".  
'Jack', Mark said, 'We have been chasing this guy for yeeears now, right? Well, there's one thing we haven't tried yet...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! I'll post both of these stories here as soon as I'm finished writing them. That'll probably be as soon as I'm back from yet another vacation. Have a great summer guys. ;) :)  
> Also, I know the second one is a bit confusing, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing out the idea... :(
> 
> Writer Out!


	4. Playing with Fire [Original Story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I know I've been gone for like ages, but I have been stuck a long time on this chapter and the next one so yeah,.. School just took me by surprise and inspiration decided not in my brain was a good place to be. Anyways, enjoy! :) 
> 
> Writer Out!

Jack slowly brought his hands up to his face, looking confused as he saw the green glow coming off of them. His head was throbbing and his memory was empty. Pretty annoying when you're trying to remember where the hell you are on this planet. The room he found himself in was small and dark. Even though it slightly scared him he was happy about the green glow, even though it was kind of unsettling, it apparently was the only source of light. Just when Jack had decided to continue exploring his surroundings, he was startled by a creaking noise coming from the far end of the room. A thousands of thoughts and assumptions flooded his still foggy mind, making his head hurt even more. A soft groan escaped his lips.  
Someone giggled. "Hey hey Sean darling..." A cold hand touched his back. "There is no need to groan like that already, we're getting to the fun part afterwards"  
Jack jumped at the voice. Though oddly familiar, the sickeningly sweet sound sent shivers down his spine. He quickly spun around, almost falling over. Two strong arms caught him mid-fall, putting him back onto his feet. The being before him was not taller than Jack, but terrifyingly intimidating. Purple light shone from the back of the room, mixing in with the green glow and blinding him. Slowly, it started moving, revealing the figure's face. He first thought the light came from some kind of weirdly shaped flashlight, but now he was able to see the purple-ish eye gently floating towards the middle of the room, between him and the.. thing. It seemed like it wasn't even bothered in the slightest by the flames licking it's iris. Something about the eye triggered Jack's memory.  
Wait, you look like-"Sam?" ,he muttered, "But that would mean-"  
He looked back to who he assumed had brought him here. Realization dawned on him, making him shakily sink down onto the floor. The figure outed an almost demon like giggle upon seeing Jack cower away. The latter was still trying to collect his thoughts, but came to only one conclusion. The fading green hair, the messy beard, the blinding smile, the tattoo on his forearm just visible underneath the leather jacket, everything about the man standing before him was familiar, he saw those traits in the mirror every day. But those eyes. Those awful staring steel blue eyes, they weren't his...

Anti slowly circled him, carefully taking in every single detail of his human counterpart. The septiceye wrapped his tail around Antis leg and pulled himself up towards his shoulder. The flames still licking his iris quickly spread to the other's slightly darkened features. Anti passed his hand over his face. The flames moved to the palm of his hand and stayed there, turning a green colour. The same green that was still coming off of Jack's hands as he held them up to his own face. Jack felt something pull him up, but his legs weren't strong enough yet to support his weight. His stomach dropped and he just stayed there, floating in mid-air with a gloating Anti in front of him. The flames had left the almost-demon's hand and had found their way to Jack's. Suddenly, everything went black...

I feel nothing. I am no one. I float towards the infinite nowhere. I have been here for ages already. The flames consuming my insides warm up my cold heart barely enough to keep me alive. I don't remember what happened before. I just know that he was there. He made us into this one being we are now. We were separate, now we are one. He is stronger than me, he will win this battle. As soon as I wake up, my life will end. He will push me away, he will take my body and use it. His former physical form was but an illusion, now he has control. I am doomed.

 

ļ͙̭̼͖̘̙̱̼̇̓͐͞e̢̡͈͔̰̎̌́ͦ͟t̝̗̘͍̦̩͕ͣ̍͐͌ͮ̀ ̬̙͖͈ͧ͐̆̂̏̕m̱̥̬̝̗̤ͨ͑̾ͤͥ̏ͯ̌͘͝͠e̝̼͋ͫ̂̽̉̑̿ͦ ̴̵̯̙̣̥̝͚̠̈́ͭô̺̪̫̟̩̟̪̤̂̚͟ü̲̟̻̮͚͚̭̝̬̓͊̆t͙̰̼̟̰̜̞̿͆͊ͪ̚͡


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE

Hello guys

Okay, so I don't usually do this, but since I'm awfully behind on this and my other oneshot request story, I'm going to stop the requests for a while so I can write the ones I haven't yet. I'm also going to rewrite a lot of my stories and oneshot since there are quite a few I'm not happy with entirely. I will try to come back as soon as possible with more content, thanks for understanding. 

Writer Out!


End file.
